cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Petrovich
Overview }} He is located right outside the Chum Bucket. Warning: this contact is on one of the routes of the Ghost of Scrapyard! __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Kara the Scorpion * Mickey the Filch * Darrin Wade New Contact(s) * Lt. Chalmers Chalmers may seem friendly, but remember that he joined the Sky Raiders by choice. Rumor has it he defected away from the British special forces when he did it. He's a dangerous person. Ya heard of Lieutenant Chalmers, I imagine? He be a member of the Sky Raiders, them high-flying mercenaries who been building up their power base lately. These Sky Raiders got themselves a base near Sharkhead, and Chalmers is in charge of hiring freelancers to help'em out. He may be able to get you some work. Chalmers can get his hands on Magic and Mutant enhancements. Information Smuggler Captain Petrovich is an old sea captain who has smuggled, cheated, murdered and backstabbed his way through the Rogue Isles for many years. In that time he has learned a great deal, and works for various villains on the isles, with loyalties to no group in particular. Some say Petrovich has gone soft in his old age, but never to his face. Initial Contact So, ya came to see old Captain Petrovich, eh? Well, I'll tell ya right now that if you wanna do work for me, ya gotta be willin' to do what I say without askin' questions! It's a hard life on the Rogue Isles, but the rewards be rich if you can do the right things! Store Captain Petrovich sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * All level 25 single-origin technology enhancements Captain Petrovich does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arc Iron Widow Souvenir: Scrapyard's wedding ring This is a very nice old wedding ring worn by the deceased hero known as Scrapyard. You received it from Captain Petrovich in a tale you like to call: Iron Widow It all started when the old sea captain known as Petrovich asked about helping him track down a valuable piece of information—the identity of the elusive Scrapyarder leader. Word on the street was that some of the Freakshow had a lead on this, so you busted into one of their bases and got one of their bosses, Hack Slash, to spill what he knew. It turns out that Eddie Crush, another of the Freakshow bosses, just caught the latest ship en route to Paragon City to meet with one of the other Freakshow gangs. Travelling to Paragon City after Eddie Crush, you found the Freakshow gang in a rumble with a Council assault team. Finding the leader of the Freakshow, you found that you had come too late: Eddie Crush had been taken back to the Council base at Sharkhead Isle for interrogation. Back on Sharkhead Isle, you attacked the Council base where they took Eddie Crush, fighting your way through to where Eddie was being interrogated. Eddie agreed to tell you what he knew if you got him out of the base. It turns out Eddie noticed a woman meeting with some Scrapyarders by a warehouse at the docks and delivered them some supplies. Heading over to the warehouse, you found that the Scrapyarders were in conflict with the Family members who owned the place. Fighting through them, you interrogated the Scrapyarder leader, who revealed that the lady they met was on a cargo ship returning to the mainland right now. You headed over to the cargo ship and fought your way past Scrapyarders to discover the woman behind it - only to reveal that she replaced the real Scrapyarder leader at the last minute! Apparently, the Scrapyarders forces got wise to you. Returning to Petrovich, you found that the Council managed to secure the real Scrapyarder leader, a woman known as Iron Widow. They were awaiting the arrival of Marshal Brass at their base on Sharkhead Isle, so you had a short time to act. Breaking into the base, you managed to get Iron Widow out of the base where she was taken away by Petrovich's men. Returning to Petrovich one final time, you discovered that he let Iron Widow go! Petrovich tells of how he had failed to prevent Scrapyard's murder at the hands of Captain Mako a while back and decided to make amends by helping Scrapyard's wife, Iron Widow, escape. Bargaining for his life, Petrovich gave you Scrapyard's wedding ring, all that was left of Scrapyard once Captain Mako got through with him. Briefing Arrr, I been hearin' some rumors. Have you heard of the Scrapyarders? They be these updstart miners who been causin' trouble here on Sharkhead. Occasionally they get put in their place, but their true leader is ever the elusive one! Yarrr, more slippery than a greased eel! Har har. But things have changed. One of them there Freakshow fellas says he got a lead on the REAL leader of the Scrapyarders! Yaaar, that information be worth a king's ransom! Break into the Freakshow base and take down the leader. Yarrr, them Freakshow be tough customers, so show 'em that yer tougher! Enemies Notable NPCs * Hack Slash (Boss) (Tank) Debriefing Yarrr! So, he went to Paragon City, eh? Probably heard that we was comin' after him! Briefing So that Freakshow boss who goes by Eddie Crush has went and fled to the mainland, eh? Typical landlubber! Arrr, he probably was followin' up on whoever he thinks is the leader of them Scrapyarders! That's a powerful piece of information, means lots of money to whoever gets it! We can't be letting this Eddie Crush be gettin' the prize here! Head over to Paragon City and take down the Freakshow boss. Give those Freakshow a good beatin'! Enemies Notable NPCs * Bash Fission (Boss) (Tank) Quotes Bash Fission is one of those regular bosses that will talk while in combat. Here's what he said: Combat start: What? Is this another Council jerk? '''At 75% Life:' Ouch! I'll send you down the river for that! At 50% Life: Now I'm mad! At 25% Life: I should have thrown this one back! Defeated: Argh! Debriefing So the Council snatched Eddie Crush, eh? Curse them! They got some powerful interrogation methods at their disposal! Briefing Yarrr... so them Council fellas got ahold of that Freakshow named Eddie Crush. This be no good. Crush knows something about the true identity of the Scrapyarder leader, and that information is VERY valuable. What you need is to get Eddie Crush out of the Council base. Them Council fellas play for keeps, so don't be afraid to give 'em what for! Enemies Notable NPCs * Nebula Cor Leonis Archon (Boss) * Penumbra Elite Archon (Boss) (Guarding Eddie Crush) * Eddie Crush (NPC Ally) Debriefing (Mission success) Ya found the information? Arrr, yer a top-notch thug, y'are! Debriefing (Mission failure) What? Eddie Crush got taken out? Arrr, what good are ya? Y'er lucky I managed to bribe a few Council guards to call me when they found out what Eddie Crush knew! It seems that Eddie noticed some Scrapyarders meetin' with some woman from the mainland by a warehouse at the docks. She brought them supplies and the like, then headed back. Briefing Well, we finally managed to track down that Freakshow called Eddie Crush and found out what he knew about the real leader of the Scrapyarders. Now we just need to head over to the warehouse and squeeze is, assuming the Familre information! That is, assuming the Family hasn't caught them hangin' around there first! Show 'em no mercy! Arrr... Enemies Notable NPCs * Foreman Mike (Boss) Debriefing Yarrr! Here's our chance, to nail this Scrapyarder leader for good! Har har! Briefing Arrr! Ya did a fine job in trackin' down that Scrapyarder who knew something about who the Scrapyarder leader is and where she be. Now we need to grab her for ourself! They say the leader is meeting with the Scrapyarders on an offshore cargo ship. Take a boat over to where this Scrapyarder leader is and take her down! You best take along some backup with you. From what I heard this lady is not to be triffled with! Once we know who the Scrapyarder leader is, that information should prove unvaluable! Enemies Notable NPCs * Foreman Walter (Boss) * Spinnerette (Elite Boss) Debriefing Arrr! That wasn't the Scrapyarder leader? T'underin' trouts! They must have gotten wise to us! Let me check into this further Briefing I got some bad news for ya! You know how those Council lubbers were also lookin' for the Scrapyarder boss? Well, the've gotten more success from their interrogations, finding out the Scrapyarder leader is a woman called Iron Widow, Scrapyard's widow! What's more, they've got the Scrapyarder leader in the base on Sharkhead! It sounds like Marshal Brass is coming with a largue Arachnos force from Villa Requin to incarcerate the Scrapyarder leader. We need to move quikly! Break into the Council base and kidnap Iron Widow. You have 90 minutes to complete this mission, and Iron Widow must survive! Arrr! This be our last chance! I'll have some of me boys ready to grab her when you get her out of the Council base. The Council base is fairly well-protected. You'd best be move in there quietly, or bring a small army with you! Iron Widow is quickly taken away by Petrovich's men. Enemies Notable NPCs * Iron Widow (Elite Boss and Ally) * Vortex Elite Archon (Boss) (Guarding Iron Widow) Debriefing Arrr! You did a fine job in getting' Iron Widow out of that Council base. Me boys got her clear of the base... and back to the mainland. Yer probably wonderin' why the devil a filthy sea dog like myself would want to get Iron Widow to safety after all the work we did to find her, and the wealth to be had by sellin' her to Marshal Brass. Truth be told, I used to know the man known as Scrapyard back in the day, the fella who started the Scrapyarders and was murdered by Captain Mako. He was a proud man with a sense of honor, somethin' I never had with all the blood and thievin' in my life. I could have helped Scrapyard on the docks when he was murdered, but I figured then it was none of me business. His screams haunt me to this day. When I heard that the Scrapyarder leader was about to be caught, I knew I had to do somethin' to honor the memory of Scrapyard. And that's why I set Iron Widow free! This one act may never redeem me for my lifetime of treachery, but I did what I needed to do. You may want to send me to Davy Jones' locker for deceivin' ya. I know I've slit men's throaths for less. But i'm not quite done with this life yet, so I'll bargain with ya for me life. I ain't got much, but take this - it's Scrapyard's wedding ring; it's all that was left of him after Mako got through with him. Missions Briefing You've heard of Siren's Call, haven't you? Frankly, it's a war zone right now. Lord Recluse is looking to push into Paragon City from there, and Paragon City is trying to push right back. It wouldn't do any harm to your reputation if you were to head over there and throw down for Arachnos. Why don't you go talk to the Warzone Liaison in Sharkhead Isle? I'm sure he could use your help. Siren's Call is a PvP zone, where you may be killed by other players. The liaison can help you find the right contacts in Siren's Call. Debriefing The takeover of Siren's Call is one of the crucial elements of Lord Recluse's plan. If you can make your name there, it'll make a big difference to your reputation with Arachnos. Briefing Have ya heard o' the Slag Golems that crawl around the Pits on Sharkhead? They're loathsome ill-tempered beasties made of slag and soot and other bits. It's said that they got hearts o' coral tho', and there's various people about the Rogue Isles that are interested in paying for this coral. Harvest coral shards from the Slag Golems and return to me. The Pit is treacherous, but then again, so are you! Har, har! Enemies Debriefing Arrr, this coral should fetch a pretty penny. Fine work, fine work! Briefing How do ya feel about causing a bit o' mayhem? Kirk Cage at the Cage Consortium has made some powerful enemies in his climb to the top, and they want to put the hurt on him. Head over to one of the Cage Consortium's industrial complexes and cause some damage! If it weren't for me bad leg, I'd love to come with ya! Har har! There's a truck waiting for ya at the docs. It'll take you to the Hell Forge where you can wait for the right moment to strike! Enemies Notable NPCs * Supply crate x3 Debriefing Yarrr, I could see the explosion from here! Har har! I wish I could've been there to blow up something myself! Are ya squeamish about the dead there? Har, har... I found out one of the miners who is buried in Potter's Field a while back took something with him that was very valuable, a family heirloom worth a small fortune! I sent some of me boys there to tunnel underneath and find it, but they were scared off by the supernatural nastyness of the place. I need someone who ain't afraid of no ghost! Head over to Potter's Field and find the hidden booty amongst the graves. You should be able to find the most recent graves - they're the ones with the freshest dirt! Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Arrr, yes, there's the heirloom! This should fetch us a pretty penny' Har, har! Nice work! Perhaps we have a future in graverobbin'! Briefing You're not above some old-fashioned piracy, are ye? Har, har! I tought not! I've gotten word The Family is bringing in a sizable arms shipment. This is a prime target, and I know some interested parties who would like to acquire said weapons. Intercept the cargo ship and steal the arms shipment. You have 60 minutes to complete this mission I'll have some of me boys ready to ship'em off when you get back. Now get goin'! Enemies Notable NPCs * Consigliere (Boss) Debriefing Arrr, ya did a fine job! These weapons certainly should come in handy for me and my boys! Here! Take one fer yourself! Ya earned it! Temporary Power Briefing I have a small trinket that I need ya to get rid of for some mystic types. It's some sort of magic ring, but it's got a curse upon it and needs to be destroyed. Take the ring to the Hell Forge and throw it in a barrel of industrial-strength acid. Yarrr, I'll be glad to be rid of the cursed thing. Gives me the heebie-jeebies! Plus those damn Arachnos troops keep huntin' for it! I've got a truck at the docks you can take to the Hell Forge. Wait until the workers leave the Hell Forge, then head over to one of the smelting pots and get rid of that ring! Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Yarrr, another fine job! Hope those Arachnos didn't give ya too much trouble. Har har! External Links *